


Attention

by CHEEKYPJM



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Oblivious Kyungsoo, baekhyun in love, whining jongdae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHEEKYPJM/pseuds/CHEEKYPJM
Summary: Baekhyun just wants Kyungsoo's attention.





	Attention

Loud chatter and the occasional laughter of a few filled the house and the ears of Baekhyun on this night. Light snow came down, coating the grass thoroughly whilst the warm heat filled the semi-crowded house. Baekhyun couldn't feel any more safe than he did at this moment. Everyone actually showed up to his house party celebrating his achievement in getting a simple raise at his work place, but hey, you can never blame a person for such a thing.

Everyone laughed and tsked at Jongdae's usual loud whining as he and Minseok- as known by everyone else, 'the cutest boyfriends alive' bickered over something that won't even matter anymore once they get home and start love making- the usual. Baekhyun couldn't be anymore content than he was now, except for the boy that sat in the corner of the room- preferably on the love seat- fiddling mindlessly on his phone. If Baekhyun had a dollar for everytime he even attempted to get Kyungsoo's attention, he would be the richest man alive. It is a fact that everyone already knows what an attention seeker Baekhyun is. He practically craved it- lived for it. As many eyes that he had turned towards him, he could never get Kyungsoo's for some unknown reason. Sometimes he thought that he didn't exist in Kyungsoo's world.

"Everyone gather over there, I wanna get a picture of you guys," Junmyeon eventually called out, gesturing for everyone to squeeze in the little area in front of the fireplace. With happy feet, everyone were soon squished together in one little area, smiling widely at the awaiting camera. Before the picture could be snapped though, Baekhyun yelled in his usual loud and ear-shrieking tone,

"Hey, soo! Come get in the picture! You can't sit in the corner all day!"

People watched as Kyungsoo eventually shrugged and made his way over to everyone. Baekhyun had made sure that he was next to Kyunsoo, already having a full plan planned out in his head. He scooted next to Kyungsoo, smirking to himself as the boy squealed loudly when Baekhyun had managed to touch and grope his ass. After the picture was snapped, Kyungsoo shot the deadliest glare Baekhyun's way before delivering a hard yank to his ear and walking away. Even with Baekhyun's ear glaring red and beating profusely with the aftermath, he still gave himself a pat on the back from the attention that he got from his crush.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, and yes, I was super nervous because I honestly still have no clue on how to use this- but long story short, I really hope you enjoy!


End file.
